<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥哥扭蛋 by Willowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807573">哥哥扭蛋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl'>Willowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>扭蛋里会出现魔法使吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Sento/Souma Haruto, Souma Haruto/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥哥扭蛋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1<br/>        <strong>扭蛋已购入，内部胶状物成分分析结果不明，暂且按照说明书上的方法放入装满热水的浴缸中，预计彻夜观察。</strong></p><p> </p><p>    “能变成真实人类的扭蛋？”桐生战兔打了个哈欠，“网路上的传言还是不要信的好，特别是这么不靠谱的类型。”</p><p>    “哈？！”石动美空从房门口探出脑袋，用鼻子哼出一声，冲他吐了吐舌头，“扭蛋机就明晃晃摆在大街上，不相信的话倒是实验出真知啊，你不是什么物理学者吗？”</p><p>    “不是‘什么物理学者’，是天才物理学者桐生战兔啦！”青年反驳道，“那你说说看好了，最近的扭蛋机在哪里？如果在十分钟路程内的话我倒是可以考虑考虑。”</p><p>    “出门转角第二个十字路口，在大桥边上，”美空飞快回答，“回来的时候顺便从门口便利店带瓶冷饮回来，无糖的，还有不要碳酸。”</p><p>    “…你是不是不想出门又想喝冷饮才故意激我出去的啊？”桐生战兔看了眼自己手头正在做的实验，抬脚发力一蹬桌腿，被转椅带着整个人向后溜出几米远，刚好够他伸手摸到门口衣架上挂着的外套。</p><p>    “……无糖不要碳酸对吧？”他临出门前最后一遍确认，得到肯定答复后扒拉了两下略翘的黑发，“我去去就回。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    平平无奇的扭蛋机，跟游戏厅里一排一排的东西没什么区别，只不过多了一行“哥哥扭蛋”四个大字。</p><p> </p><p>    ……不对，所以，为什么会是哥哥…？</p><p>    26岁的天才物理学者站在粉红色的扭蛋机面前陷入沉默，但是家里搁置演算中的实验预计三分钟内就能出结果了，作为一个合格的学者他肯定不能错过这一时刻。</p><p>    现在去找别的扭蛋机怕是来不及了，可好不容易来这么一趟，如果空手而归的话总觉得……</p><p> </p><p> <br/>    “……成年男性也会想要哥哥的吗？这台扭蛋机平常不是只有初中女生和小学女生才会光顾…”</p><p>    “嘘…小声一点啦，会被听见的！”</p><p> </p><p>    “……美空那家伙，”桐生战兔投下几枚硬币，咬牙切齿地扭动旋钮，“等等回去就给她带樱桃味可乐好了。”</p><p>    哐啷啷。</p><p>    机器内一番转动，一枚红黑相间的扭蛋声音清脆地掉落在取货口。桐生战兔抓起扭蛋抛了一下，接着又害怕被人看到似的胡乱塞进口袋。</p><p>    真是的，这到底什么破东西啊，看起来不就跟普通的扭蛋没区别吗。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>    拿到樱桃味可乐的石动美空想锤他是一回事儿，但对扭蛋的好奇就是另一回事了。</p><p>    第五次告诉桐生战兔“不行，你如果只泡一部分进去不就相当于切割人体了吗”之后，石动美空强制性合上了他的手提电脑，连推带拽地把桐生战兔带到已经在放着热水的浴缸前。</p><p>    “真的很好奇的话不如自己在边上盯着不就好了吗？反正你这家伙一晚上不睡觉也是经常的事了。”石动美空哼了一声，边踏出浴室边顺手拧开可乐，差点被呲出的气泡溅了一身。</p><p>    “…够了!!你是不是又摇了啊!!”</p><p>    桐生战兔像是做了恶作剧后自己也忘掉的小孩子，愣了一秒后噗嗤笑出来，趁石动美空冲过来之前眼疾手快关上了浴室的门。对方在外面拍门威胁他明早一定要让他好看，这边他背靠门板蹲坐在地上笑的肩膀一抖一抖。</p><p> </p><p>    桐生战兔关掉热水，挣扎了半天还是决定把扭蛋里的胶状物全部丢进浴缸。不明颜色的胶状物在热水里慢慢悠悠沉底，一动不动，也没有什么溶解的迹象，不禁让他怀疑自己是不是受骗了。</p><p>    不过怎样都随便吧。他盘腿坐在浴缸前的防滑垫上，手肘压在浴缸边沿单手撑住下巴。反正不过是那种高中女生间流行的网路怪谈罢了，扭蛋里跑出成年男性之类的，真是乙女漫画才能编出来的东西。</p><p> </p><p>    热水冒出的白汽朦朦胧胧地弥散在封闭的浴室里，连带着整个室温都开始上升，熏的桐生战兔脸颊发红，像是趴在夏日午后阳光下阴暗角落那般昏昏欲睡。</p><p>    困意顺着脊背悄无声息地爬上来，他用手臂垫着下巴，脑袋一点一点，时不时又忽然惊醒，稍微坐直一点，调整调整有些麻木的双腿。</p><p> </p><p>    眼皮不受控制一样拼命要自己合上，眼前已经很难看得清东西了，桐生战兔强打精神甩了甩头，片刻后终于耐不住睡意缓缓塌下腰，脑袋朝着浴缸侧边坠下去。</p><p>    哗啦一声，白汽掩盖下的热水中忽然伸出一只骨节分明的男性手掌，轻缓地托住他发热的侧颊。</p><p> </p><p>    “…在这种地方睡着可是很危险的哦。”</p><p>    似乎有个陌生的温和嗓音这么说道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>